kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 58
Maid Latte loves the Reborned Couple! is the 58th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary At Maid Latte, everyone is doing the cleaning. Satsuki and the others find a box of old costumes, and make Misaki wear some of them. This pisses her off and she angrily asks Satsuki to concentrate on the cleaning. However, they force her to wear an outfit for one last time and it turns out to be a doctor and nurse uniform, wore by Misaki and Takumi. Satsuki passes out due to happiness after seeing the two. Takumi notices that Misaki dropped her cap and puts it back on her head, much to everyone’s shock. Though hesitant, Misaki admits that her relation ship with Takumi is that of a couple, and Erika decides to celebrate the moment by taking a photo. Misaki thanks Aoi for helping her, and tells him that while knitting, she faced her own feelings, the fact that she wants to stay close in order to protect him. Aoi smiles at this and everyone asks Misaki to wear the bridal outfit and take a picture with Takumi. Cedric is seen talking to Gerald on phone, and is horrified as he hears that Gerald is coughing. Gerald tells him that he burnt too much incense and got chocked by the smell of lavender, and after hearing this, Cedric refuses to follow any orders and decides to come back to England. As Takumi enters his apartment, he is surprised to see Maria already waiting for him, and tries to attack him with a fake sword, which he easily blocks. She asks him if he is dating Misaki, and is disheartened as he agrees. She then asks, rather seriously, if he is planning to drag her into this, stating that after investigating, and having a conversation with Cedric on Christmas, she found out that Gerald’s body is very weak and he has collapsed more than once. She tells him that this is top secret information that hasn’t been leaked out yet, and points out that the reason for them to interfere with Takumi’s personal life is because they want to make him the next successor of the Walker Family. She advices him to get rid of such naïve thoughts if he is thinking about staying in that position without acting on it forever. In the morning, Misaki greets everyone, though with a scary face. When Takumi arrives, she notices the expression on his face which makes her feel that he is suffering alone again. She leaves the rest to Katada and goes after him, thinking that if he says ‘I have nothing to do with you’, then she will beat him up. She drags him to the student council room, and the other guys whisper among themselves that Misaki is picking a fight with Takumi again, out of jealousy. In the council room, Takumi tells her that no one will believe if she says that they are a couple, to which she replies that she has no such intentions because the shop and the school are different, stating that she needs to act strictly in school and must hide about her relationship. Takumi takes out the muffler, asking if it is bad to wear it. After seeing it, Misaki tries to snatch it away from him, and tells him not to bring ‘this sort of thing’ at school. He asks her not to refer to it like that, because it is very important to him. Misaki blushes and wonders if she was over thinking about it. A flashback is shown where Takumi is telling Maria that no matter what kind of path he chooses and no matter what kind of sacrifices needs to be made, it is only Misaki whom he will not sacrifice, because if she is with him, then he can overcome anything. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters